


Grand Hyrule City

by darkone4587



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, OC, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: The City of Grand Hyrule is a massive city stretching across several small islands. The city is lead and protected by King Rhoam, but after the death of his wife he becomes increasingly isolationist even from his dear daughter Zelda. However, one day a mysterious man named Jerry appears becoming the chancellor for King Rhoam and becoming his voice. With the city falling into ruin two children bearing an odd mark on their left hands appears guided by fate to seek out legendary tools buried beneath the city to save the land.





	1. Welcome to Grand Hyrule City

** Grand Hyrule City **

** Vol.1 Ch.1: Welcome to Grand Hyrule **

 

_The city of Grand Hyrule, a marvelous testament to modernization in a peaceful age a great grand place where all the races of the land convene. However, a darkness, an ancient and old evil exists living underneath the city in the ruins of old Hyrule. It’s said whoever can probe the depths and get past the dangers will receive legendary treasures that can overturn the balance of the world._

 

On the middle of a bridge, a small truck trudges along puttering down the long bridge with two kids in the bed of the truck. One kid, a young girl in a blue tunic with long blond hair worked into a ponytail, stands to look over the front at their destination with a wide grin on her face. The other a young boy in a green tunic with short messy blond hair tunic peeks his head into a book with a wide grin on his face.

            “Hey Sis, do you think we’ll kind what Grampa told us to look for easily?” The boy asks curiously.

The girl looks down. “No idea, I hope we can look around the city a bit instead of just finding it straight away.”

            _Link, Tetra, the two of you better be focused_. A voice says unheard by anyone but the two children.

            “Yeah yeah.” The pair says in unison.

The two grin at each other mischievously as the truck continues trudging along. “Hey kids, if you look up front now you’ll see the city.”

The pair jumps up looking over the front of the truck at a large city on an island with other bridges leading to other smaller islands. As they look on the gates of the city appear in front of them as they grin excitedly.

            “We’re finally here! Grand Hyrule!” The pair yells out excitedly.

 

Outside the gates of the city, the two disembark from the truck and wave off the driver as they look on the gates with large grins. They walk to the entryway with a guard standing in front of the walkway looking at the pair with confusion.

            “Hello, we’d like to get into the city please.” The girl says happily.

            “Okay, well state your names and your business.” He says slightly confused by their presence.

            “My name is Tetra, and this here is my brother Link.” She says grabbing her brother happily. “We’d like to get into the city for our own reasons please.”

He sighs and holds out his hand. “Look, if you don’t have a travel pass then you can’t get into the city unless you pay the fees.”

            “Fees? There wasn’t anything about fees in the travel guide.” Link says seriously.

            “Well there’s an entry fee, a trader’s fee if you're bringing any items into the city, a stay fee and lodging fee, not to mention a fee for any animals you might have and a weapon carrying fee. Oh, and this is an individual fee so both of you will have to pay separately, oh and let’s not forget taxes.” The guard says with a wide grin.

Tetra scowls at him and walks up to him with a large grin on her face. She kicks him in the shins causing him to fall over as she grabs Link’s arm and rushes ahead.

            “Um, sorry about this, but it’s important.” Link says looking back.

            “Get back here you kids!” The guard yells out as he forces himself up. “Someone anyone go after those kids!”

The two run through the entryway passing through people waiting in line as several guards run after them. They leap outside of the entryway into the streets where a large water fountain sits in the middle of the street with a road circling around it with cars driving slowly around it. A crowd walks around on the side walk and the pair blend into the and stand around with Link looking back.

            “Alright, Link let’s go!”

            “Wait Tetra, shouldn’t we…”

            “Grampa gave us an important mission, we can’t dawdle,” Tetra says seriously.

            “But what about Fado, we can’t leave him behind.”

Tetra looks back. “Fado will catch up, Grampa told us to find the ruins, and that requires getting underground.”

The guards rush towards the pair and they rush ahead into the crowds as the guards chase after them. “Damn it, someone call the Yiga enforcers!”

The two twins rush along running ahead through the crowd to avoid the guards. Link looks back as they run and falls over knocking into a figure and scattering flowers across the ground.

            “Oh sorry, sorry.” Link says rapidly picking up the flowers.

The figure stands up and Link looks up to see a young girl with long blond hair, only slightly older than him in a blue dress. She kneels down to help pick up the flowers and puts them into her basket.

            “It’s okay, you seem to be in a hurry.” She says with a smile. “But don’t forget to be so in a rush that you don’t forget to smell the flowers.”

She hands him a flower, and he looks at her blushing. “What’s your name?”

            “Sheik.” She says happily.

Link blushes and rushes ahead as he sees Tetra waving off at him in the distance. “Oh sorry, I hope to see you again later!”

The guards rush ahead past Sheik as she grins pulling out a flower and sniffing it. “Link, huh? That’s an interesting name, he doesn’t seem bad so I hope he out runs them.”

 

Link and Tetra run through the city making their way past the tall buildings towards a large park filled with trees. The pair sits underneath a large tree and catch their breaths from all the running as they look around.

            _You two are in so much trouble always running away I almost lost you._ A voice says to the two.

In a puff, a small wooden figure with a leaf like mask and a propeller made of leaves appears before the two. _I should tell the Great Deku Tree about this, and you two will be in so much trouble._

            “Fado I’m happy you made it.” Link says rushing to his side. “I’m sorry we left you, but Sis said.”

            _Tetra you are such a troublemaker and Link you have to grow a spine to tell her no!_ Fado says annoyed.

            “Yeah yeah, just hand over our weapons already Fado,” Tetra says annoyed.

            _Fine!_ Fado says annoyed.

Fado tosses out a short sword and a bow with a quiver with some arrows as the pair pick up their respective weapons. Link takes the sword and attaches it to his side with Tetra putting the quiver on her back and pulling on the bow string.

            “Alright Link, let’s make our way underground.”

Suddenly in a large puff of smoke four people in red and black jumpsuits wearing masks with an upside-down eye symbol on the front. They each hold sickles in their hands looking down on the two.

            “You two little troublemakers are coming with us!” One of them says seriously.


	2. Welcome to Grand Hyrule pt.2

** Grand Hyrule City **

** Vol.1 Ch.2: Welcome to Grand Hyrule pt.2 **

 

Two of the four lunge out at Link attempting to slash at him with their sickles only for Tetra to fire and arrow causing them to leap back studying the pair and waiting for an opening for another attack. Link unsheathes his sword and looks at them concerned as he looks back at Tetra concerned.

            “Link, there’s no way these guys are letting us through!” Tetra yells out readying another arrow.

            “But, I’ve never fought people before.”

            “Yeah well, we’re doing it today.”

Link brandishes his sword out at the ones in front of him as Tetra runs to his back and points an arrow out in front of her with the four circling around them. Tetra shoots out an arrow causing them to jump back with Link rushing in as one lands slashing into one and drawing blood as they land.

            “you're skilled for a child.” One says looking at Link. “Surrender yourselves and we will go easy on you, allowing you to at least survive this encounter.”

            “Damn, Link!” Tetra yells out shooting her arrow into another one of the group. “These guys are way too good.”

Link rushes to her side continuing to brandish his sword. “Grampa never told us about these guys.”

            “Well, Grampa didn’t know everything.”

            _Link, Tetra, I’ve got this!_ Fado yells out flying above the pair with his spinning leaf propeller. _Feel the might of the Korok!_

Fado’s propeller spins faster and faster before creating a large swirl of wind pushing around Link and Tetra and pushing the four men back. _Now move!_

Link and Tetra burst from the swirl of wind and rush towards the other end of the park with the four men standing around somewhat dumbfounded by the rapid wind. “You children, you two can never escape the Yiga Clan!”

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Grand Hyrule Sheik walks into a large alleyway checking her surroundings before uncovering a large pipe. She sets her flower basket and dress aside hiding them revealing a body suit as she enters the pipe and climbs through it. A figure watches on from behind her as they cover up the pipe once again.

            “Such a careless girl.” They say before disappearing.

 

Sheik emerges from the other end of the pipe into another alleyway looking up to see the walls of the castle in front of her. She finds a towel laid out in front of her and wipes off her sweat as the figure walks up from behind her.

            “You’re getting careless, being out this late.” They say leaping down.

            “I’m sorry Impa, but something odd happened today.”

A tall older woman in a blue armored body suit and white hair walks up to her and wipes off her hair. “You know you’re not allowed to travel so far away from the castle if you get discovered out there…”

            “I was fine, I held onto Lens of Truth so I could tell if any Yiga clan were nearby.” She says shaking her hair.

            “Good, but the Yiga are crafty, we cannot allow them to pick up on any hint of what you are doing.”

She sighs. “I know he’s up to something, but I don’t know what.”

Sheik looks at her hand left hand to a golden triangle mark as Impa hands her a pair of long gloves. “Keep that covered up, we cannot let anyone see that until we can find the other pieces.”

            “Yes.” She says grabbing the gloves. “But something interesting happened today, and that’s why I was late.”

            “What?” Impa says disinterestedly.

            “I felt something when I encountered this boy in town, it seems like it reacted to him.”

            “What?” Impa asks curiously.

She smiles “The guards were after him and someone else, I hope they didn’t get caught.”

            “If the guards were going after him then the Yiga will surely be involved, if indeed it reacted I should have some friends look into it,” Impa says walking off. “Make sure you get into the castle, Princess.”

            “Of course.” She says moving towards the castle walls. “Okay Zelda, let’s put on your ditzy face so no one gets suspicious.”

 

In the middle of the streets, Link and Tetra rush through the alleyways with Yiga Clan members chase after them leaping from the rooftops as they run around. The pair reach the end of the alley with Tetra holding out her bow and arrow with Link looking down finding a small window.

            “Tetra.” He says pointing towards the window.

            “Alright, let’s go,” Tetra says seriously.

Link breaks open the window and slides through it with Tetra following him with the Yiga watching on too large to follow them.

Link and Tetra fall through the window onto a large pile of hay looking around as they brush off the hay all over them. They climb down to the bottom of the pile looking around curiously.

            “Alright, we got away, for now,” Tetra says seriously. “Now what do we do?”

            “I have no idea, but I hope Fado got away.”

            “Fado will be fine, most people can’t even see him.” Tetra pouts and sits on the ground. “You should worry less about others and more about us for now.”

            “But Fado hasn’t been to the city either, he could easily get lost like we are.”

            “We’re not lost.”

            “Then, where are we?” Link asks.

Tetra blushes before kicking Link in the leg. “Just be quiet and listen to your big sister.”

            “Hello?” A voice echoes out across the area.

The pair look on nervously as they see the light of a lantern in the distance. “Is anyone there?”

Tetra grabs Link and rushes into the hay stack hiding amongst the hay. Just outside a young girl in a long beige dress and long red hair, holding out the lantern walks up to them looking into the hay stack.

            “You know you’re not that great at hiding.” She says.

Link and Tetra emerge looking up at her. “Sorry, we were…. um.” Link says nervously.

            “We’re running away from some crazy guys in red and black suits!” Tetra yells out.

The girl tilts her head. “Okay, well you’re lucky I found you and not Dad.”

            “Why?” Link asks nervously.

            “Because if Dad found you, he’d run off to the guards. But me on the other hand, I’ll keep my mouth shut for a sizable price.” She says with a grin.

            “Well, we don’t have any money,” Tetra says seriously.

            “That’s how we got into this mess in the first place.”

She sighs and turns around. “Fine stay then, but I’ll be asking a favor of you two sometime later.”

            “Why?” Tetra asks curiously. “Why are you letting us stay here? Isn’t this really suspicious?”

            “Oh, it is, but well. You seem harmless, especially that boy there.” She says pointing to Link. “Oh, my name is Maron by the way, I’ll see you two in the morning."

She leaves and Link and Tetra climb out of the pile before stretching out. “Well, at least we’ll have a safe place for tonight,” Tetra says happily.

            “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Link asks concerned.

            “No worries, we’ll definitely be fine. And we’ll leave in the morning and then figure out what we’ll do next.”

            “Are you sure, I think it was a bad idea for us to come to Grand Hyrule.”

            “Trust me, this was a great plan,” Tetra says with a wide grin. “We’ll do what Grampa asked and then we’ll go back home. Nice and simple.”

            “Fine.” Link says relenting. “I just hope we don’t get in too much more trouble.”


	3. Twins of Courage

** Grand Hyrule City **

** Vol.1 Ch.3: Twins of Courage **

 

Link and Tetra wake up inside of a large pile of hay their bodies somewhat sore due to the running and fighting they did just yesterday. Link looks out to see Maron approaching them with two large bottles and a wide grin on her face.

            “How’re you two doing this morning? Are you done hitting the hay yet?” She asks happily.

Tetra frowns at her. “That was a terrible joke.”

            “It’s fine Sis, she helped us after all.”

            “So, where’re you fine folks headed, anyway?” Maron asks with a wide grin.

            “What do you mean?” Link asks nervously.

            “Well, it’s obvious you two aren’t from town, and from that, you two seem to have come here for something.” She says pointing to Tetra. “So, what are you two here for?”

Tetra frowns again and turns around. “Fine, we’re here looking for some weapons.”

            “Weapons? Why not just got to a blacksmith?”

            “Not those kinds of weapons.” Link says seriously. “We’re looking for something old and ancient.”

            “Ancient?”

            “Yeah, the city was built upon the ruins of the old Hyrule Castle Town from the time of the calamity. They say some ancient weapons are still buried deep down there and our Grandpa sent us out here to look for them.” Link says with a wide grin on his face.

            “Link stop telling everyone all of our business,” Tetra says glaring at Link.

Maron turns around. “Well none of that is my business, I was just curious. Anyway, now that I helped you two, I need a little something from the two of you.”

            “We don’t have any money,” Tetra says seriously.

            “Oh, I don’t need money,” Maron says with a wide mischievous grin.

 

A while later in a small lot sandwiched in between large buildings and sealed off between large fences, Tetra shovels a large pile of dung as Link carries hay out of the barn placing it in front of cows as they chew happily. Maron watches the two happily drinking some milk as the two work harder and harder.

            “This sucks!” Tetra yells out annoyed.

            “I helped you two hide last night and now it’s time to pay up,” Maron says happily. “I have to thank you for this, Dad’s been running me ragged with chores of late and I needed someone to help me.”

            “You’re not helping at all!” Tetra yells out.

Maron grins. “I am, I’m supervising. I have to make sure you two don’t screw anything up, now don’t I?”

            “Damn it, why doesn’t Link shovel crap, and I feed cows!?” Tetra yells out.

            “Because you scream too much and you might spook the cows,” Maron says seriously. “Your Bro, on the other hand, is gentle and nice so the cows like him.”

Maron looks to Link as he happily pets the cows. “They remind me of some of the wild horses back home.”

            “Well, you always liked those stupid things,” Tetra says frowning. “They never even let me ride them.”

            “Just jumping on their back and yelling isn’t going to do anything but scare them.” Link says turning to Maron. “Anything else?”

            “Nope, we just have to wait for your sis to finish shoveling crap,” Maron says happily.

As the three stands around a figure watches on from a building above holding out a tablet device and looking at the three taking pictures with the device. In a moment, the figure disappears without a trace and the three go about their day.

 

In a dark room hidden inside of Hyrule Castle, Impa walks inside as a figure appears handing her the device. She scrolls through the images and pays attention to the pictures of the two siblings before putting the device away.

            “Are you sure that it’s them?” She asks the figure.

            “Yes, they are the ones the Princess encountered outside. We kept track of her as usual when she came across the child, I was surprised that there were two of them.”

            “We’ve been keeping a watch out for anyone ever since the Princess’s birth and that mark appeared on her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom, its appearance means that the other two pieces have also appeared in the world, the Triforce of Power, and most importantly the Triforce of Courage.”

            “Madam Impa, do you believe that this has something to do with the Yiga and him?”

            “Possibly, but we cannot lower our guard. But for there to be two of them? What possibly could have happened?”

            “Madam?”

            “Never mind, just inform Cado and Symin and have someone lead the children down into the village.”

            “Yes!” The figure fades away into the shadows as Impa looks on.

Impa sighs as she looks at the pictures of Link and Tetra. “The Triforce of Courage, it’s been broken before but never split this evenly between two people. Are they both the Goddess’s chosen ones?”

 

Link and Tetra finish their efforts with Maron watching the pair as she hands the pair bottles of milk. Link takes his and happily drinks it with Tetra doing so begrudgingly as she tosses her bottle to the ground.

            “So, what now?” Link asks concerned.

            “No idea.”

            “So, neither of you have any idea about how to get to these weapons?” Maron asks curiously. “I might be able to help.”

Tetra looks at her glaring. “Oh yeah, how are you going to help?”

            “Well I know my way around the city, without me wouldn’t the two of you just wander around Hyrule like a Coco with your heads cut off.”

            “She’s right.” Link says seriously.

Tetra grumbles as she turns around. “Fine! But I’m not shoveling any more dung!”

Maron smiles. “Alright, think of this as thanks for all your hard work, and because your Bro is cute.”

Link blushes and turns around.

            “Anyway, what are we going to do?” Tetra asks annoyed.

            “I want to find Fado, we just left him in the park and I don’t feel comfortable just leaving him there.” Link says seriously.

            “Fado?”

            “He’s a friend of ours, our supposed chaperone from our home town,” Tetra says seriously. “I guess we should try to find him, he must be scared being in an unfamiliar place.”

            “So, we’re headed to the park, right?” Maron asks seriously.

Link rushes ahead of her. “Yeah, he likes being around where trees so this city isn’t a great place for him.”

            “Alright let’s go!” Maron yells out excitedly.

The three leave the lot after locking up the cows and move into the back alleys with Maron leading the way. Above them, three figures in red suits look on from above gripping sickles in their hands as they look on seriously.


	4. Twins of Courage pt.2

** Grand Hyrule City **

** Vol.1 Ch.4: Twins of Courage pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the streets, Maron leads Link and Tetra as the three head through the crowds towards the park. When they enter the park Link and Tetra looks around hoping to see any signs of Fado as they look around the area.

            “So, what’s this Fado guy look like?” Maron asks curiously.

            “Well, he’s made of wood and wears a mask made from a leaf.” Link says seriously.

Maron tilts her head confused. “What?”

            “It’s no use Link, remember regular people can’t see Koroks, that’s what Grampa told us,” Tetra says seriously.

            “Koroks? I’ve heard of those things. Their forest people, right?” Maron asks curiously with a grin.

            “Yeah, Fado and the others are Koroks and we lived with them since we were babies.” Link says happily.

Tetra looks around annoyed. “Fado, where are you!”

            “Do you really think that will work?” Maron asks curiously.

In a sudden poof, Fado appears propelling from above on a leaf. _Link! Tetra!_

            “Fado!” The pair yells out happily.

Fado lands on the ground looking at them before turning towards Maron. _You two found a friend that’s great!_

“I wouldn’t say that we’re friends, it’s more like she’s just sticking with us and she let us stay the night at her place,” Tetra says annoyed.

            “I’m just happy you're safe Fado.” Link says seriously.

            _Well I’d like to say thanks to her either way, she helped both of you when you were separated from me, that’s something worth thanking someone for._

            “It’s no use remember what Grampa said? Normal people can’t see Koroks.” Tetra says talking down to him.

            “I can see it!” Maron yells out surprised. “I can see the little wood guy! And I can hear him too!”

            “Huh?” Link and Tetra ask confused.

            _Well with that, I must thank you for helping my dear wards._ Fado says bowing to Maron.

            “Um thanks, this is kind of surreal,” Maron says looking down at Fado. “I mean seriously look at this little guy.”

            _I resent that remark, I am Fado of the Koroks and I am in no way a little guy!_ Fado yells out.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Maron says.

Link and Tetra look on somewhat surprised as they turn to each other. “How is this possible?” Tetra asks.

            “Grampa only said normal people couldn’t see Koroks, maybe Maron isn’t normal?” Link says seriously.

Maron looks to the two angry. “I am too normal, despite me being able to see this guy.

            _Anyway, we’ve wasted enough time, we should make our way off to take on the Great Deku Tree’s orders._ Fado says seriously.

            “Great Deku Tree?” Maron asks.

            “Our Grampa, the one in charge of the forest we live in.” Link says seriously.

            “Huh?” Maron asks. “So, you lived with tree people and a giant tree?”

            “Yes,” Tetra says seriously.

Maron looks at the two confused. “That’s very unusual, and you said I wasn’t normal.”

            “Whatever,” Tetra says annoyed. “Seriously, everything, since we got into this town, has been a mess, getting attacked running around, a complete mess.”

            “Well you assaulted a guard, and we ran in here.” Link says annoyed.

            “Either way, I want to hurry this up, find this dumb weapon and go back home,” Tetra says annoyed.

Suddenly in large puffs of red smoke, four people wearing masks in red suits appear brandishing sickles towards the group. “Did you two think you could escape the eyes of the Yiga?”

            “Oh, great these guys again,” Tetra says annoyed.

            “The Yiga? You guys managed to get on the bad side of the Yiga?” Maron asks confused. “I thought these guys were just a myth, a rumor.”

One of them charges ahead swinging their blade at Maron with Link charging in quickly drawing his sword and smacking his sickle from his hand. Almost instinctually Tetra shoots out an arrow out at him hitting his side as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

            “What was that?” Maron asks.

            “These guys have been attacking us ever since we got into the city.” Link says seriously. “They seem to be relentless.”

            “You two are being sought after by the Sheikah, that makes it worth eliminating you two.”

            “Sheikah?” Tetra asks curiously.

            _Ah the Sheikah, The Great Deku Tree told me to make sure you all made your way to the Sheikah to get to the weapon._ Fado says seriously.

            “Oh, great now you tell us,” Tetra says annoyed.

            “It’s no matter today is the day you two die!”

One disappears as another rush in slashing at Link as he dodges under the attack. Tetra shoots her bow out at him and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

            “I hate these guys, Fado kick up a dust storm again!” Tetra yells out.

            “No if we do that we’ll be separated again, we have to fight them here and now. Fado take care of Maron while we fight!” Link yells out.

            _Right._ Fado floats over Maron as he propels himself in the air.

In a puff of smoke, a Yiga member holding a bow shoots out an arrow at Tetra snapping her bow string. “Damn it.”

            “Tetra!” Link yells out.

Another Yiga member rushes in slashing at Link with his sickle as Link guards with his sword. In the clash Link’s sword breaks, and he falls to the ground stunned. Tetra tries rushing ahead before another Yiga member appears in front of her brandishing his sickle.

            “This is the end of you both!” They both yell out.

Suddenly in more puffs of smoke, a pair of figures in blue body suits appear attacking the Yiga and pushing them back. Looking on the pair the Yiga disappear in puffs of smoke before looking down on the two.

            “We’ve driven off the Yiga for now, but it will still be dangerous for you two to wander through the city.” One of the pair says looking down on Link.

            “Um?”

He reaches his hand down helping Link up as the other looks over Tetra. “They both seem to be uninjured, we arrived just in time.”

            “Yes, we should take them to the village before more Yiga can appear.”

            “But the Yiga knew we were looking for them, there are traitors among our ranks.”

            “We can worry about that later, right now but the safety of these two is the most important thing right now.”

            “Hold on!” Tetra yells out. “What’s going on? Who are you? And again, what’s going on?”

            “Sis.” Link says patting her back.

            “Yes, I should explain.” He removes his mask to show a somewhat scared face. “I am Cado of the Sheikah Clan, we are the secret protectors of Hyrule even in these tough times. We have been waiting for you two for some time.”

            “Waiting for us?” Link asks confused.

            “Yes.”

The other looks towards Fado and Maron. “Sir what about the girl and the Korok?”

            _Can you see me too?_

            “Bring them along, I don’t know if the Yiga saw the Korok, but we can’t take any risks.”

            “Where are we going?” Link asks concerned.

            “We’re taking you to our hidden village within the depths of Hyrule,” Cado says seriously. “Don’t worry, we’re on your side in this battle.”

            “Battle?” The two ask confused.


	5. The Sheikah

** Grand Hyrule City **

** Vol.1 Ch.5: The Sheikah **

 

Cado leads Link, Tetra, Maron, and Fado through the alleyways alongside another Sheikah member. Before turning another corner Maron stops and looks down to the ground.

            “Maron?” Link asks concerned.

            “Um, this is all getting a little too crazy for me,” Maron says worriedly. “I mean the Yiga are real the Sheikah are real and there’s some kind of craziness going on, I don’t know if I can handle this.”

            “Well, you should just leave then,” Tetra says seriously.

            “Sis.”

            “No listen, she’s in no way a fighter and she’s not important to this at all,” Tetra says seriously. “Her staying involved with us puts her in further danger, if we leave now she might not get involved at all.”

            “She’s right,” Cado says seriously. “Please escort the girl to her home and keep watch until you believe it to be safe.”

            “Right.” The other Sheikah says seriously.

Maron walks away from the group but then looks back. “Link, Tetra, I hope you two accomplish whatever you’re here to do, and don’t get to hurt.”

            “We’ll be fine,” Tetra says disinterestedly.

            “I’ll watch out for Sis.” Link says happily.

Maron smiles and walks up to Link. “Well, I’ll see you both later then, make sure to come by if you ever want any more milk.”

She waves off the duo and walks off with the Sheikah member leading the way deeper into the alley leading them to a dead end. Almost instinctively he moves to the wall uncovering a hole in the wall leading underground.

            “Okay, what is this?” Tetra asks curiously.

            “This will lead you to our village, we built it underground near the ruins of old Hyrule,” Cado says seriously.

            “So, what are the Sheikah?” Link asks curiously.

            “Since time in memorial, we the Sheikah Tribe has protected the descendants of the Goddess Hylia. We have been an ally to many heroes in their ages and worked together to preserve peace.”

            “Okay, so we’re working together to do what exactly?” Tetra asks concerned.

            “Don’t worry, all will be answered when we get into the village,” Cado says seriously.

Tetra walks up to the hole. “Alright, let’s do this!”

Tetra jumps down into the hole with Link and Fado looking on down the deep hole. “Well, I guess we don’t have much of a choice.”

Link leaps down into the hole with Fado quickly following with Cado closing the hole after the pair. “Hopefully Symin is actually paying attention and not busy with some experiment. Isha is with him, so she will keep him in line hopefully.”

 

Link and Fado quickly slide down the tunnel with Fado clinging onto Link tightly as they approach the exit. They slide out of the tunnel and fall onto the large pile of hay cushioning their fall with Tetra standing in front of them.

            “Are you okay?” Link asks looking up at her.

            “Fine, but I have no idea where we are.” She says looking around.

Around them, buildings made up of scrap metal on platforms raising them off the ground. Odd energy flows through various wires across the area into each of the buildings with a large eye symbol statue in the middle of the area with wires flowing out.

            “This place just looks weird, and what’s with these wires,” Tetra says looking around.

            _It looks like something is flowing through them, energy maybe?_ Fado says looking around at them.

            “Anyway, we need to figure out what we’re supposed to do.” Link says seriously.

            “Oh, you’re here!” A voice says in front of them.

With a quick glance, the three look towards the statue with a girl with white hair styled into a bun standing in front of them. “Um, hello everyone.”

            “So, who are you now?” Tetra asks rushing up to her.

She looks on nervously unable to look Tetra in the eye. “Please back up from me, please.”

            “What? You have a problem with me?”

            “No, I just, your kind of….” She lowers her head as Link and Fado walk up towards her. “Please, you’re just making me nervous.”

            “Sis I think you're scaring her.” Link says seriously.

            “Then why doesn’t she just say that?”

            “Because your way to scary.” Link says walking up to her side. “Sorry about my Sister, she’s kind of scary but she’s actually quite nice.”

She looks up at Link and blushes slightly. “Um, right….my name is Isha. I was told to take you to see Symin, but….”

            “But what?” Tetra asks annoyed.

            “Symin is currently busy with an experiment, he said he’s not to be bothered.” She says nervously.

            “Well, what is this dumb experiment?” Tetra asks curiously.

            “I cannot say at the moment.” She says nervously.

            “Huh!?” Tetra yells out causing Isha to lower herself down to the ground.

            “Sis please calm down.”

Isha looks up nervously. “I’m sorry, that’s just what I was told. I don’t know what he’s doing he always does these kinds of things at random.”

Tetra sighs. “Fine, we’ll wait.”

            “Sorry, but that’s not going to be possible either.” Isha stands up. “He said that there was some odd energy pulse keeping his experiment from finishing, that’s why he’s been obsessing over it so much.”

            “Where is this dumb odd energy?” Tetra asks curiously.

            “It’s an odd temple underneath here, it’s said that something dangerous is being held inside of it so we haven’t explored it much.”

            “Something dangerous?” Link asks curiously.

            “You could classify a weapon as dangerous.” Tetra grins happily. “And if it’s in an old temple, then it’s certainly old.”

            “Wait what?” Isha asks curiously.

Tetra smiles. “Good news girl, we’re going to that temple and from there we’ll fix your little energy pulse problem.”

            “Are you sure?” She asks curiously.

            “Oh yeah, we’ve got this,” Tetra says happily.

Link sighs. “Have you forgotten Sis, we don’t have any weapons right now.”

            “Weapons, I have some of those!” Isha yells out seriously. “The Temple is located below us, there’s a way below behind the statue, if you go there I’ll go and get the weapons and meet you there.”

            “Fine,” Tetra says happily. “But make sure to grab my Bro a sword and me a bow with some arrows, from there we’ll handle everything.”

            “Right,” Isha says happily.

She runs off and Link and Tetra walk off and move towards the statue finding a large stairway leading down. “So, we’re doing this?” Link asks.

            “Of course, if the weapon we’re here for is down there then we’ll finish his and be able to head home,” Tetra says excitedly.

            _Well if you two are sure about it._ Fado says seriously. _But I doubt this would ever be that easy._

            “Whatever let’s go!” Tetra yells out grabbing Link and rushing into the stairway.


End file.
